


Say It and I'll Do You

by jigyunet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Realization of Feelings, Romance, Smut, established feelings by Mingyu but like not really, gyuhoon, helping a bro out that leads to something more, jigyu - Freeform, through sex aaww yiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigyunet/pseuds/jigyunet
Summary: Stress and uneasiness will only just combust when you finally find what you've been craving for. And for Lee Jihoon that was rest, but unfortunately he needed something more satisfactory to get some r and r. Shameless Smut.





	Say It and I'll Do You

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo frands :3 I did this because i am thirsty for more jigyu smut lmao hahaaha anyway i hope you guys like it :") it would be appreciated if you left comments ^-^ I wanted to do some smut and some fluff so i mixed those two together.

After weeks of living in his own personal studio, Jihoon was given the wonderful gift of a day off. It's not like he was forced to be overworked but that's how he usually works when producing songs for Seventeen. It helps him get all of his creativity out and he knew perfectly well this unhealthy lifestyle would come and bite him in the ass but hey, it worked countless of times, giving Seventeen recognition and sound in every come back. It was 3 in the morning and he thank the heavens that the members decided to go back to their respective homes during their break. Even Seungkwan flew all the way to Jeju and Jun and Minghao were given a time off to go back to their home country,

 

Jihoon managed to drag his tired body on the way to his and Mingyu's room. He plopped down on his bed, limbs sprawled out as he took in the softness and comfort of his own mattress. He felt like he was floating, now he can finally have a decent amount of sleep.... or so he thought. Just when he was five minutes in, he felt a bit restless. It's like there was something wrong, something uncomfortable. It wasn't because of his bed nor was it because of the dorm, more like the discomfort was gnawing inside of him. 

 

He heaved out a frustrated sigh. How can he feel so listless when he was finally getting his well deserved rest? Jihoon, who were a loose white shirt and grey sweat pants ran his fingers through his ravenous black hair. His thoughts were running in circles as he tried to meditate calmly to slow down his pounding heart. What was it? What was the thing that's been bothering him? He was well into finding it out when the cold air brushed his body and that's when he realized he was hard underneath his sweatpants. Jihoon rolled his eyes at how his body was uncooperative. 

 

But then again, he knew that it was a simple task to do and it's not like he should be ashamed of a natural occurrence. Jihoon's breath hitched as he reached underneath his sweats, taking hold of his hard on and gripping it tight. Slowly, he could feel his body getting warmer and warmer and when he finally started to move his hand, he felt a fire burning in the pit of his stomach. It's been a while since he relieved himself, his body was more sensitive than usual. Unbeknownst to him Mingyu just got out of the shower.

 

Unlike the rest of the members, Mingyu stayed in the dorm. His family was off to an overseas holiday that just so happens overlapped with their break. Mingyu thought it would be a great time to fix and clean the things around the dorm. He had been going in and out packing boxes and cleaning utensils, it was a long day for him. As he walked out of the shower with his towel clinging on to his hips, he was on his way to his shared room with Jihoon when suddenly he heard a small moan. 

 

He stopped on his tracks as he felt a rush of panic inside of him. Mingyu knew he was the only one in the dorm, it would of been bad if someone broke in and did something unthinkable. Warily he approached the slightly open bedroom door, the moans were muffled as if they were too tired to even scream out, Mingyu peaked his head and to his surprise he saw Jihoon sprawled on the bed with his hand underneath his sweat. Something inside of Mingyu jolted his nerves and senses, he felt frazzled as the sight of his friend relieving himself was now engraved in his mind.

 

It was all normal, Mingyu thought. After all, a handful of men in a dorm with little to no relationship had it coming for them. Mingyu felt a bit guilty, he thought that he should make his presence known but somehow, inside of him, he couldn't stop watching Jihoon touch himself. It felt so wrong, yet his body was reacting to it. He just got out of the shower but the water droplets on his body were now mixed with perspiration. His eyes could see Jihoon's face was beet red, Jihoon's mouth would slip out the lewdest moans and his body would squirm with every pump of his own hand.

 

Jihoon continued to stroke his hardened member, his eyes were shut close, he felt so much pleasure with a simple action. Finally, his small mewls turned into loud ones, needy ones, his hips were starting to thrust into his own hand. It was something so different of him, especially when he would usually just relieved himself quietly. All the stress and frustration pent up inside of him and now it felt so good to feel so light headed and let it all fade away.

 

Mingyu felt his own penis harden under his towel. His mouth was slowly turning dry as he watched Jihoon lose himself in pleasure. How can he get turned on by his own band member? He thought. But the vulnerability Jihoon displayed made it harder for him to tear his eyes away from the older man.  Jihoon looked sexy in every way, Mingyu could feel his desire growing with every mewl Jihoon made. 

 

Jihoon felt his release getting near, he let his free hand run through his hair while his occupied one continued to stroke his hardened cock. It felt so blissful, so satisfying. The feeling of euphoria overwhelmed his whole body, covered in sweat, he let himself lose control over it and not too long, Jihoon finally reached his climax. He finally opened his eyes to see the mess that he made, when he was startled by the tall figure just at the end of his bed. 

 

Jihoon sat right up, his cheeks were red as can be. He wasn't sure if he was red because he just came or because Mingyu was looking at him so intently. He felt total embarrassment go through his veins, he closed his thighs together as he awkwardly continued to look at Mingyu.

 

Mingyu was lost for words, he just stood there frozen on the spot with a raging hard on underneath his wet towel. It looked bad for him and he knew he wasn't going to survive this, he knew Jihoon all too well. But he gathered what's left of his own courage and right mind and cleared his throat.

 

"Sorry.." Mingyu said in a hush tone of voice, obviously still in shock.

 

"I thought.." Jihoon trailed off, he slowly pulled his sweats up and bashfully got off his bed to grab some tissues on his desk. 

 

"Family is on a holiday... so I stayed here.." Mingyu awkwardly responded. He could see the blaring red on Jihoon's ears and it made Mingyu's desire for him burn more.

 

"Sorry.. you had to see that.." After breaking eye contact with Mingyu, he just couldn't bring himself to look at the tall man anymore. 

 

"N-No... it's normal...since we're guys..." Mingyu tried to keep the conversation going, hoping that his hard on will eventually go away.

 

Jihoon was about to respond, he wanted to act as normal as possible but his small eyes caught a glimpse of the bump in Mingyu's towel. He didn't know why he reacted so timidly, but his whole body felt shivers from his head down to his feet. Somehow his reddened ears got redder than before and his chest felt like it was being compressed. Jihoon might have stared at Mingyu's boner a little too long before tearing his eyes away to clean his own sweats.

 

The awkward silence made the atmosphere tense. It didn't help that Jihoon was cleaning cum off of his grey pants while Mingyu stood there and watched, completely aware that Jihoon checked him out. Mingyu tried to remain as composed as he could possibly can as he approached their shared closet to get some underwear. He quickly got his black boxer briefs and immediately removed his towel, revealing his hard cock. 

 

Jihoon felt so lost, he shouldn't feel so nervous and lustful at the same time, especially with Mingyu who was near and dear to him but the awkward situation made him feel so vulnerable.

 

"Hyung.." Mingyu called out, this time he looked a little bit calmer as he wore his underwear.

 

"Y-Yes?" Jihoon cleared his throat, internally smacking his own self with that abnormal stutter.

 

"If you want I can help you with that." 

 

"Excuse me?" The words that Mingyu let go off from his lips rang inside Jihoon's mind. It was sudden and Jihoon felt like he shouldn't be offered something so provocative and lewd and yet Mingyu was there with only his underwear on, skin still damp from his shower and his own body was still in heat.

 

Mingyu's eyes darted on the obvious boner throbbing in Jihoon's sweats, which Jihoon immediately covered with his hand. 

 

"Hyung, I'm not blind, I saw you look at my package." Mingyu courageously says, he didn't know where the strength to talk back to Jihoon was coming from but he knew that they were both lustful for each other, "And look at you, you're hard again." 

 

"Kim Mingyu, you have a lot of nerve saying that in front of me.. proposing to do... something--"

 

"Say it and I'll do you, hyung." Mingyu says, feeling a little bit more confident as he felt the air around them shifting.

 

"We're men! Stop acting weird!" Jihoon retorted, his face was like a ripe tomato.

 

"And so?" Mingyu asked, "That didn't stop you from getting turned on." He slowly walked towards Jihoon, this time being a little more risque, he took hold of Jihoon's wrist and guided the older man's hand to touch his boner.

 

"You did this to me too, hyung." Mingyu reassured Jihoon, leaning in to whisper. His voice sending a burning sensation through Jihoon's skin.

 

Jihoon didn't say anything, he was too caught off guard by the suddenness of it all. Yet he didn't dislike it, in fact, he was curious what was going to unfold next.

 

Mingyu eyed Jihoon's hesitant expression, he slowly leaned in and placed a slow and sensual kiss on Jihoon's small lips.  Mingyu pulled away to look at Jihoon's expression but this time he saw the face that made him want to eat his hyung alive. Jihoon was red all over, shocked as can be, his innocence showing on his face. This urged Mingyu to do more to him.

 

"So... can I?" Mingyu asked, placing one more kiss on Jihoon's lips.

 

"Don't.... Don't ask such embarrassing things when you already made me like this." Jihoon knotted his brows together.

 

A soft chuckle escaped Mingyu's lips as he took it as a signal to ravish him. He immediately sat on the edge of the bad pulling Jihoon's body closer to him. With his large hands and his strong physique, Mingyu effortlessly hoisted Jihoon up and placed him on his lap. Although it was his first time kissing someone, Mingyu felt like he knew what he was doing. The force of Mingyu's strength made Jihoon yelp, Mingyu then closed the gap between the two of them as he continued to kiss him hungrily. Their lips fought for dominance, Jihoon could feel his own lips starting to swell up but he didn't care. The taste of Mingyu mouth was delicious to say the least and what made it tastier was Mingyu's tongue stroking his own, fighting for dominance and Jihoon could only imagine what it would feel if Mingyu's tongue would lick his shaft.

 

Jihoon let a moan sip out of his pink swollen lips, how can Mingyu make him feel so good with just kissing? His pale hands ran through Mingyu's damp and dark hair, Mingyu's lips traveled down to Jihoon's neck, placing sloppy kisses that ended up being unapologetic sucks that made love marks on Jihoon's snow white skin. Jihoon squirmed on top of him and it only made Mingyu more impatient. 

 

When did Jihoon let himself be engulf like this? His watery eyes caught a glimpse of his reflection from the small mirror across the room. Jihoon could see how lewd they looked, how messed up he looked and it made him more sensitive than he was before. Jihoon gasped as he felt Mingyu's tongue flick over his nipple. Mingyu proceeded to suck on it through the white fabric and just when it was wet enough with his saliva, Mingyu look at the soaked part and he could see Jihoon's nipple perked up. Mingyu's hands traveled to Jihoon's ass, gripping it and taking a handful of it, making sure he massaged it ever so slightly as he proceeded to lap on Jihoon's other nipple.

 

Jihoon felt his ecstasy rising up to his stomach, he never felt so lustful before. And to have Mingyu of all people ravish him was so perverse it made his cock ache. He found himself wanting more, wanting to be touched, wanting to be defiled by his junior. He didn't know how it got to this point, he didn't care if they were both men, he just wanted to be doted by Mingyu's mouth.

 

"Hyung, do you feel good?" Mingyu asks, his breath tickling Jihoon's nipple.

 

"Do I have to answer that?" Jihoon retorted, pulling Mingyu by his hair to make him look at him. 

 

Mingyu gave a toothy grin before diving in to kiss Jihoon on the lips. Somehow he couldn't hate Mingyu even if he wanted to. Jihoon was certain, and he knew, Mingyu was the only person he would let himself be messed up. Maybe it was the lust talking or the stress that's been built up from work, but he just couldn't imagine himself with the other members like this but the more Jihoon thought about it, the more it made him nervous. 

 

"Minggu.." Jihoon says, raising his arms up as Mingyu lifts the white shirt off of him. 

 

"Yes?"

 

"Do you.. like me?" Jihoon asks, his eyes looking at Mingyu who was dumbfounded. "I mean... a normal person wouldn't just do this to help out a friend.." 

 

It took a Mingyu a minute before replying, "What will you do if I said yes?"

 

"I don't know..."

 

"Then you're not ready for my answer just yet." Mingyu reassured Jihoon as let his tongue drag on Jihoon's collar bone. "Why did you ask?" Mingyu followed, gently letting Jihoon off of him so he could discard Jihoon's sweats.

 

"It's just..." Jihoon was hesitant to tell him, he was afraid he was just reading into things.

 

Jihoon stood in front of him, bare and vulnerable. Mingyu's dick was aching underneath his boxers as he saw how pink Jihoon's cock was. Mingyu pulled Jihoon towards him gently, letting Jihoon fall on top of him before guiding the older man to lie on his back. Mingyu hovered over the smaller man, letting his forehead rest on Jihoon's as he delicately placed a peck on jihoon's button nose.

 

"Just what?" Mingyu's lips brushed on Jihoon's heated skin, making Jihoon squirm under him. 

 

"....I think..." Jihoon couldn't even form a decent sentence at this point as the heat from his stomach rose up to his chest, "I think I'm getting nervous where this is going.." 

 

Mingyu lifted his head up and looked at his hyung, he placed his warm hand on Jihoon's cheek and says, "Don't worry, i'll relieve you thoroughly..."

 

Jihoon felt frustrated, he wasn't talking about  _this._ Jihoon sighed out a frustrated huff as he took Mingyu's hand and placed it on his bare chest and says, "I'm getting nervous  _here._ Not  _this._ "

 

Mingyu's eyes widened in realization, maybe it was God playing with him but somehow he realized that maybe, just maybe, Jihoon was growing conscious of him and it made Mingyu terribly happy. So happy in fact that he immediately went down to Jihoon's aching hard on and immediately lapped on it causing Jihoon to arch his back in pleasure, he didn't know what came over Mingyu but the sensation he was feeling was overwhelming. 

 

Mingyu's lips fit perfectly in Jihoon's cock, his tongue would drag along from the base to the very tip whenever he bobbed his head up and down, Jihoon's soft thighs kept on closing in on him and as cute as he thought it was, Mingyu had to have Jihoon's all, his large hands quickly took hold of Jihoon's thighs, spreading them out. Jihoon's embarrassment barely reached him when he was feeling so good getting spoiled by his dongsaengs mouth.

 

The smaller man gasped as he felt Mingyu's mouth leave his wet sex and suddenly a weird sensation brought him to yelp "Fuck!" 

 

The taller man's tongue was now gently massaging his hole and it felt oddly exhilarating. It was a foreign feeling to have and he didn't know what to do or what the heck was Mingyu doing but it was more embarrassing than he could imagine.

 

"W-What are you doing?!" Jihoon tried to protest.

 

"Eating you." Mingyu said nonchalantly, lapping on Jihoon's tight hole. The bitter taste of sweat and the salty taste of skin made Mingyu painfully impatient. 

 

"It's dirty.."

 

"No, it's not. Hyung will never be dirty."

 

"You're such a fool." 

 

Mingyu raised his head, making Jihoon open his eyes to meet his. "You're right, hyung.. I am a fool."

 

Jihoon was confused but he replied, "... You're  _my_ fool."

 

"I know." Mingyu gave his usual smile, his lips were glistening as he went back to lapping on Jihoon's hole. Jihoon could barely comprehend the lewd sounds his asshole was making, and it didn't help how it further got weird when he felt his hole loosen up a bit getting wet from being terribly aroused by the man on top of him. 

 

Mingyu gently placed his index finger between Jihoon's puckering hole and his balls, massaging the soft, sensitive area, making Jihoon pant incredibly loud. Jihoon intertwined his fingers with Mingyu's hair, gripping it, pulling it to cope with the new things he was experiencing. Although Mingyu was already in so much pain underneath his underwear, he knew he had to take his time with him. He let himself massage the small area even more, while his mouth alternated from licking Jihoon's small hole and sucking on Jihoon's pink cock.

 

Jihoon felt like he was about to explode. His bare body was being spoiled to the very end, he can't even form sentences anymore, he would occasionally spit out a curse or a soft moan but he felt like it wasn't enough to release the pleasure that he was feeling at that very moment. Mingyu's lips were making him feel so lewd, so needy and he hated how it makes him feel something for Mingyu. Jihoon thought maybe he was being carried away by all the things that's been happening, but everytime their lips would meet it felt right for him.

 

Mingyu hissed, his throbbing member couldn't take the restraint anymore. He peeled himself away from his disheveled partner as he quickly pulled out his throbbing dick, stroking it a few times to calm it down. As Jihoon felt the sensation leave him, he opened his glazed eyes to see Mingyu's member. He felt his mouth water. Mingyu noticed the pair of eyes looking at him and asks, "Want to?"

 

It didn't take Jihoon a minute as he immediately sat up, his knees barely holding him up as he took hold of Mingyu's hard penis in his hand. Even when Jihoon was definitely drunk in lust he timidly pumped Mingyu's dick. Mingyu let out a small grunt of pleasure as he looked down to find his beloved hyung relieving him of his painful package. Jihoon was hesitant but he put his tongue out, testing the waters as he placed small kitten like licks on Mingyu's dick which earned him a low growl from the younger male. Feeling a little bit more confident from Mingyu's reaction, Jihoon started to start sucking from Mingyu's tip easing his way down to completely suck on it. His hand had a firm grip around the taller man's cock, pumping it along with the rhythm of his head bobbing up and down.

 

"Hyung..." Mingyu moaned, "You look so good."

 

Jihoon's ears turned red from his statement, Mingyu stroked Jihoon's soft black hair as he watched Jihoon suck and lick his penis. But Mingyu couldn't take it anymore, after a few more licks, he lifted Jihoon up, letting him lie on his back one more time before placing his index finger inside Jihoon's mouth. Jihoon obliged, sucking Mingyu's forefinger so eagerly that it made Mingyu groan at the sight of him. As his finger was wet enough, Mingyu eased in, slowly putting his finger in Jihoon's small hole.

 

Jihoon contorted his face, he felt a small pang of pain rush through him, he gritted his teeth to bare with it. But soon enough, Mingyu licked the sensitive place between his balls and hole and slowly but surely, Jihoon felt relaxed, his wet hole was starting to loosen up and Mingyu could finally move a bit of his finger inside of him. For Jihoon, it felt weird having someone do such perverse things to him, even going so far as fingering his own butt hole, but it felt so good that it didn't even matter.

 

Then as Mingyu made sure Jihoon was a bit loosened up, he inserted another finger, this time he slowly pumped in and out of Jihoon's lewd hole. He looked up to find Jihoon's cheeks flushed, his eyes were watery, his hair was already damp from the sweat and those wonderful eyes staring up at him with lust, he looked so beautiful. Mingyu gave a soft kiss on Jihoon's forehead, he twirled his fingers inside of him, letting Jihoon get used to the sensation before putting in a third one. 

 

Now this time, Jihoon yelped in pain. It felt horrible at first, thinking he could only handle so much but as Mingyu eased him into it, slowly pushing in and out of him, Mingyu's fingers producing the lewdest sound Jihoon has ever heard made his hole wetter, he was aroused by it all.

 

"Minggu..." Jihoon moaned out his name, it has been a while since they started this whole thing and Jihoon was starting to get impatient, his qhole body shivered underhim as Mingyu's fingers curled inside of him. Jihoon curled his toes in pleasure as he threw his head back, "Please...." He pleaded and who was mingyu to deny his beloved hyung of his climax? Mingyu immediately pulled his fingers out of Jihoon's wet and puckered hole, coating his hard dick with the juices from Jihoon's hole, he carefully aligned himself, letting his tip rest on the entrance, sleeking it up as he slowly entered his hyung.

 

"Ahhh.." jihoon says with a breathy voice, it was a mixture of pain and pleasure. He didn't know what to prioritize first, the hurt or the arousal he was feeling. 

 

"Does it hurt?" Mingyu asks, slowly letting Jihoon's hole eat his dick up inch by inch.

 

"Painful..." Jihoon hissed, "But.... I don't mind." 

 

Mingyu gave an apologetic look, bending downwards to give a kiss to Jihoon, "Sorry, hyung" He says proceeding to kiss Jihoon erotically, before completely pushing his dick inside, his mouth absorbing the gasp from Jihoon's mouth. Jihoon never knew Mingyu could get so erotic and it made his dick harder even more. Mingyu gritted his teeth, he wasn't prepared how tight Jihoon was.

 

Well, in truth, this was Mingyu's first time. He didn't know what to do but he had a solid idea how it was done between men and he was hoping it would just go well between them. Mingyu sighed out, his hips slowly bucking in and out Jihoon. The sensation of being entered repeatedly made Jihoon's legs go limp, the senation was too much his whole body started to weaken by the pleasure Mingyu's dick was giving him.

 

Jihoon felt more pleasure than before, he was filled up by Mingyu and he didn't hate the thought of it. Jihoon wrapped his arms around Mingyu's neck, his teary eyes were looking at Mingyu's dark ones and says, "Fuck me... please.."

 

Those words were enough for Mingyu to do exactly what he asked for. Suddenly, Mingyu's movements were sharper and rougher, his hips would buck wildly. Jihoon's bed was creaking and his own lips were going dry from being parted for too long. Loud moans echoed in the dorm, so loud that maybe their neighbours could hear him and the thought of other people hearing Jihoon being fucked by him made Mingyu feel so satisfied.

 

Jihoon's hole was finally adjusted to Mingyu's hard cock, taking it so well. Jihoon didn't know he could make such erotic sounds, mewling, moaning, screaming, grunting so loudly. And when Mingyu finally hits that spot, Jihoon's lips could only call out Mingyu's name. His body was rocking along the rhythm of Mingyu's thrusts, they were sweaty and the musk from their sex filled the room up. Jihoon felt lightheaded, the pleasure balling up inside of him, his fingers dragging on Mingyu's back.

 

"Hyung, you like that?" Mingyu panted, looking at Jihoon's face who was too into it.

 

"U..Un..." Jihoon could only reply amidst calling his name out and the few occasional "Oh's"

 

Mingyu proceeded to slam into Jihoon, their bodies producing erotic noises, slapping of sweaty skins together. His dick was throbbing inside Jihoon's heat. It was too much to bear. Everytime he trhusted into Jihoon it felt like pure ecstasy was enveloping him, his chest tightened and his stomach felt like it was going to burst, but he wanted to make Jihoon feel so good that it was the only thing he could think of for the rest of the year.

 

"I think...: Jihoon moaned, his dick was bouncing up and down everytime Mingyu would fuck him, his pre-cum going everywhere, he was practically wet all over. Jihoon felt large hands held his own as they intertwined fingers with each other, holding onto each other tightly, Mingyu fastened his pace, letting himself follow with Jihoon's high and as he thrusted one more time into Jihoon, Mingyu immediately pulled out, as the both of them came at the same time.

 

Their juices spread everywhere from their hair to their bodies, the hot moment that lead up to everything felt so satisfactory for the both of them. Mingyu let himself fall down on top of Jihoon, their body temperature was as hot as a summer in the tropics. Jihoon felt a mixture of soreness and relief but most of all nervousness as the man on top of him made him so conscious of himself. 

 

Jihoon felt his stomach whirl inside of him. 

 

"Minggu..." Jihoon could tell he won't have a voice the next day, it was barely audible.

 

"Yes, hyung?"

 

"Could you kiss me?" Jihoon ask shyly.

 

Mingyu was happy to obliged as he tried to gather all his strength to lift himself up and placed a chaste kiss on Jihoon's lips. The two of them held eye contact, both searching and observing each other's reactions.

 

"Maybe..." Jihoon started to talk, "Maybe we could do this... when ... we need to.. again?"

 

"Like friends with benefits?" Mingyu raised his brows.

 

Somehow those words stung Jihoon, it wasn't like it had ill intentions but it sounded wrong to him. Jihoon felt so close with Mingyu for all the years they have been together from training to debut to achieving so much in these few years of being an idol. He looked at Mingyu intently, he didn't know how to put into words how he didn't want it to be like that because it felt wrong to him.

 

Mingyu looked at Jihoon's face and immediately understood he didn't want to be like that. Mingyu bit his lower lip as he asked, "If I told you yes, i like you... what will you do?" He brought up the question again from a few minutes ago.

 

It took a while before Jihoon responded but he wanted to make sure the words were right, "I don't know.... but... I think I would feel... happy..." Jihoon felt embarrassed saying that but that's what he was feeling in his gut. 

 

Jihoon's response was enough to put a smile on Mingyu's face, "Maybe... not friends with benefits but more of a.... real relationship?" 

 

Jihoon's eyes widened in realization, he was mostly surprised because he liked the idea rather than being surprised by the proposal. His ears started to turn red once again, breaking eye contact with the man on top of him. Mingyu chuckled as he placed soft kisses on Jihoon's neck.

 

"I guess that's a yes?" Mingyu breathed against Jihoon's skin.

 

"Why ask when you obviously know the answer!" Jihoon hated how Mingyu could read him so well but also, that's why he loved him too. Mingyu didn't understood him, but Mingyu knew just how to be with him. He could see right through him and he didn't need to tear down his own walls to let Mingyu in because Mingyu already bulldozed it himself. 

 

"Then say it.." Mingyu's voice was deep, he brought his lips near Jihoon's ears and that made his small weak body even weaker than before.

 

"Say what?" 

 

"That you like me..."

 

"No!"

 

"Say it and I'll do you."

 

"Again?! Are you a monster?!"

 

"I just can't get enough of you." Mingyu whispered and it made Jihoon feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 

 

Jihoon gave an exasperated sigh before quickly wrapping his arms around Mingyu's neck and says , "I think I like you.."

 

Mingyu embraced Jihoon's small stature, it was an unexpected outcome but he wouldn't change it for the world. They both melted into each other's body heat, trying to gain back their strength as they finally came into terms with their newly found relationship.


End file.
